


Perfect Package

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, Long-Term Relationship(s), Misgendering, Transgender, Transphobia, Triggers, asshole!Frank, ignorance is not bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's too beautiful to have ever been a man.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> Bringing back some fics of mine over from LJ.＾_＾Enjoy!

He's in the parking lot, in his car and he's watching his girlfriend of three years (today) talk to the school kids; she's giggling as they tug on the hem of her black pencil skirt. 

She's got a big smile on her face. Her cheeks are high and pink and her lips are cherry red. They kind of match her pumps and it's making the contrast of her pale skin pop. Especially since her hair is jet black and down the side of her shoulder with a red ribbon tying the curls aside... She looks gorgeous; her hazel eyes twinkling in the light. How can someone be so beautiful? 

Frank's in love and he knows it's for real this time, because every time he thinks about her his chest feels heavy and his mouth twist into a big, goofy grin. 

She spots him and she blows a kiss to him. Frank waves and she winks at him before her attention goes back to the kids. 

"I gotta go, guys. Have a fun weekend, okay?" Giselle waves to the group of children. They wave back and she turns, making her way to Frank's car. 

She's wrapping her arms around Frank's shoulders and pecking him on the lips. "Baby, I missed you..." she murmurs against his mouth.

"Missed you too, honey." He smiles and she pulls back so he can start the car.

They're sitting in silence and Frank opens his mouth to speak, "You're really good with kids." He says plainly and Giselle turns her head from the window to look at Frank. "I mean... They seem to like you a lot."

"Yeah, it's my job," she smiles, "They're really fun, but not really for me, y'know?"

"Well, why not? I think you'd make an awesome mom." Frank's making turns that indicates they're going home. She thinks he's forgotten their anniversary because her face drops when she thinks today's going to be a normal day. "I can so see you all protective and motherly."

"Eh... Frank, I wouldn't make a good mom. I'm an art teacher. I teach art. That's all. I just like to give kids a creative look on life," she's talking with her hands; her pinky finger's abnormally stretched out. "I think you'd make a lovely father, but... I don't know. I'm not what one would call 'mommy material'." she finishes and Frank parks the car onto the drive way. 

"Why would someone say that? You're beautiful, talented, smart, and funny..." Frank's hopping out the car and he's going to Giselle's door, opening it for her. "Kids love you, and we'd make a great family." 

She's taking her short boyfriend's hand and he's walking her to the door. "I'm happy you'd think that, but lets not talk about this right now, yeah? I had a long day..." she's pressing her key into the door and Frank's standing behind her, anticipating and smiling.

When she pushes open the door the first thing she sees is a trail of white and red roses on the ground, pink, red, and white balloons every where and a box of chocolate on the front table. "Frank...?" she's turning around and Frank's folding his lips together, trying to hide his smile. "Did you... Do this?"

"Happy anniversary, baby." he's hugging her waist and she's in shock. Too shock to speak and Frank's leading her in, his hand on her curvy hip. "I know you might of thought I'd forget, but c'mon... What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?" The rest of the house is even more surprising, there's candles on tables, and a bucket of wine on the island of the kitchen near a large heart cake with a red rose resting next to it. 

"Oh my god, Frankie," she turns and looks to Frank. "I can't believe you did all this! What the fuc--" she palmed her mouth and gasped, "Is that...?" she pointed to an easel in the corner of the living room. It had a big fluffy black bow tied against it. "Frank, oh my god... The one I was saving money for! How did you get it?" Giselle squeaks and hurries towards it.

"Y'know... I worked extra hours and negotiated with the seller. He was happy to sell it to me a lot cheaper when I told what it was for. He wishes us a happy anniversary." Frank walks over to the island in the kitchen and pours himself and Giselle a glass of champagne.

"Frank, you didn't have too," she's swiping a tear from under her eye and Frank's kissing the back of her neck as he circles her waist. "I feel so spoiled..." She giggles, turning to hook her arms over Frank's shoulders. 

They sway a little Frank and feels like he can make this moment last forever. "I want you to go take a shower... I'm gonna get something ready for you." Frank breaks their hold and chugs his champagne; he watches as she does the same. 

"Now?" she asks as she sets her glass down on the coffee table nearby. 

"Yeah, baby. Hurry up. We're gonna be late for something... Oh, and when you're done go in the closet. There's something in there for you to put on." Frank grins and Giselle pulls him into a kiss before she walks off towards the bedroom as quickly as she possibly can.

Frank hears her let out a loud 'aw' and he knows she sees the bed. There's new sheets and a giant teddy bear holding a card that says, 'I love you G'. 

* * *

Frank's dressed when the shower water goes off and he steps out of the bedroom so she can change. 

She was very self conscious when it came to her figure, but she should know there's nothing wrong with her. Frank loves her curves. She's perfect.

"I'm in the kitchen when you finish, babe." Frank taps on the door and he hears her muffled, 'okay'.

It's half an hour later when Giselle's walking out the room and Frank's mouth falls open when he sees her. 

She looks amazing in the little black cocktail dress and classic white pumps; her hair's loose and her black curls are cascading down her accentuated cleavage. Also, her make-up's done subtly and her face is glowing. The best thing about her outfit is the little white bow in her hair, making her look like the perfect package. 

Frank's smile is growing each step she takes and when she's standing in front of him her red lips twitch up into a small smirk. 

"Whaddya think?" she does a little twirl and Frank thinks his heart just flipped into a pool of roses.

"Perfect." 

* * *

The restaurant Frank takes Giselle to is incredible, also not to mention expensive and almost impossible to get reservations.

They're seated at a couples table outside next to a fountain and Frank's got his hands pressed into his slacks, feeling the little suede wedding ring box under his finger tips. Giselle's giggling at the silly things he says and the night is amazing. There are so many stars in the sky, it's almost as if the gods wanted this moment to happen, to be wonderful and unforgettable.

"And when I told him the right numbers he double checked and didn't say word. I always prove him wrong." Frank's taking a drink from his glass of red wine. 

"When is he gonna learn, huh?" She giggles, leaning forward on her elbows. 

"I don't know... Probably never." He laughs and Giselle's tipping her glass against her plump, rep lips. 

"I feel like the luckiest man." Frank grabs the hand she has un-occupied and strokes her knuckles with his thumb. "I'm sitting here with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Frank..." She says shyly as she blushes and drops her gaze on the table. 

"I'm serious... I've never felt like this with anyone... Ever. You're everything I've always hoped and dreamt for. You're not like other women. You understand me... I just—I can't put my finger on it. It's hard to pin down with words." Frank's grip on her hand tightens. "I love you so much... I'd die for you, G."

"I love you too, Frankie," she smiles and it drops a little when Frank stands up, "F-Frankie?"

He's still holding her hand and three men playing violin come around the corner, they're playing a violin piece by 'Jacques Rouvier', and it's so beautiful and just right for the mood.

People around are watching as Frank gets down on one knee in front of Giselle and he's pulling the ring box from his black slacks.

"We've been dating for three years today and I feel like I've been with you much longer than that." He starts and Giselle's free hand goes straight for her mouth.

"Oh my god, Frank..." she whispers and the violin music goes low. 

"I love you, Giselle and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, but I need your consent... Will you marry me?" he opens the box after he pulls his hand away from his girlfriend's and shows her the shimmery, little diamond ring. 

The music stops and everyone's watching, waiting for Giselle to give her answer.

"I... Oh—Frankie, of course. Yes, I'll marry you!" She nods her head as Frank slips the ring onto her finger. 

The silence breaks and everyone's clapping. The violinist shakes Frank's hand when he gets up of the ground and congratulates him.

"Thank you." Frank smiles and when he's done shaking hands with a couple more people he takes his seat back in his chair and leans over to peck Giselle on the lips. "Happy anniversary, honey."

"Happy anniversary..."

* * *

Their clothes are strewn across the room and it's dark. The sound of the bed thumping against the wall, repeatedly, matches Frank and Giselle's heart beat. 

They're both sweating and he's leaning over her body, in between her smooth thighs and he's thrusting in and out in a sensual pace they can both appreciate. 

He likes it when her mouth falls open in a small 'o' shape and when she arches her back into a nice curvy U. He especially likes it when she presses soft kisses along his jaws when she feels he's about to come. 

Her hands are pressing against each side of his face and they're looking into each others eyes with their sweaty foreheads pressed against each others.

"I love you..." Frank grunts, his thighs shake when a small groan leaves her mouth. "I love you so much, baby..."

"I love you too, F-Frankie... Oh, I fucking—uhnn." she gasps when Frank rolls his hips a certain way. 

Frank's hands press against her hips and moves just like that inside of her over and over again until he cums and when he stops he's falling over her pale body; his eyes start to adjust to the darkness of the room. 

Her breathing is ragged and Frank's sliding out of her and rolling over next to her. He slowly slides the filled up condom off his cock and he ties it into a knot and throws it into the trash bin near the night stand. 

Giselle's breathing is going normal and she's pulling the blankets up to cover herself when Frank presses on the lamp that's on his night stand.

"You okay, baby?" Frank sits up and pushes the blankets back off his lap. He's watching as Giselle runs her fingers through her messy hair. "What's wrong?" she's got a sad look on her face and Frank's beginning to get worried.

"I don't know... It's just, I hate lying to you. I can't keep it a secret." She sits up and wraps the blankets around her chest. "I love you so much... And I want you tell me you love me. Even if I tell you something that might upset you," she's letting her tears roll down her cheeks, not bothering to push them away like she always does. 

"W-what's wrong? Tell me." Frank brings his legs down and he moves closer to Giselle and tucks a curly tendril behind her round ears. 

"Frank... I'm... I'm not who you think I am." She moves away from Frank's touch and he's moving even closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders. "I shouldn't have you in my life. You deserve to be with someone truly beautiful and... And not me. I'm a fucking joke." She sobs and Frank's moving her hair back off her forehead.

"Baby, please. Just tell me what's wrong. I love you so much." Frank feels like he should cry, but he doesn't know how the news will make him react.

"Did you... Did you meet someone else? Did you... Cheat?" He's relieved when he feels Giselle shake her head fast. "What is it then?"

"I was born a m-man... I'm transgender," her voice breaks and Frank's arms suddenly feel heavy on her shoulders, "I got an operation... I'm not a biological woman." She's sobbing madly now and she wonders if Frank heard her. "Frank...? Fucking say something, please."

Frank's pulling his arms away and he's looking at Giselle's face. His eyes are wet and he's glaring, shaking his head and when he opens his mouth to speak he doesn't sound like himself. "Tell me you're fucking lying to me... Tell me you cheated instead."

"Fran—"

"Is this a fucking joke, Giselle—wait, what m the fuck is your 'real' name?" Frank's moving away from his fiance on the bed and stands up instead; his feet heavy on the wood floors. 

"My name's... It was Gerard. Gerard Arthur Way—Frank, let me explain." She's getting up, tightening the blankets around her body and she's watching as Frank pulls his slacks back on. "Baby." She reaches out and touches Frank's shoulder, but the shorter man pulls away.

"Don't fuckin' call me 'baby'... Whatever the fuck you are." He spat and Giselle's eyes squeeze shut as Frank aggressively takes her hand and pushes her on the bed. "You hid this from me... For... For three goddamn years! You think I'd be happy to hear this bullshit? Huh?! Fucking answer me!" he's shaking this 'woman' before him and he thinks she's too beautiful to have ever been a man.

"I didn't want you to hate me, Frank!" She's shrieking and Frank's pulling away from her, trying his best to not just fucking rip her head off.

"What the fuck... How do you think I feel now, huh? I believed you were a woman... I fucking... Oh god. I had sex with you! I fucking had sex with a fucking man!" Frank's wiping his face with his hands and Giselle's wiping her face with the blankets. "Are you kidding me? What the hell, man!" 

"That shouldn't matter! You love me, Frankie. You said so yourself. You tell me every morning, every fucking afternoon, and every night!" Giselle shouts and her voice breaks, "We fucking love each other. Doesn't that change anything? Doesn't it matter? I was born a man, yes... But I'm still the woman you fell in love with."

"It doesn't work like that... It fucking doesn't! How many other guys have you fooled? How many other guys proposed like me and fucking freaked out like me when you told them?!" Frank's pacing back and forth now; his eyes avoiding Giselle. 

"None. I haven't fooled anyone. I don't trick men, Frank. I'm in love with you..." Giselle's voice is going back to normal and Frank's literally having a panic attack. 

"Oh my God, oh my God... What the hell am I going to do?" he stops pacing and moves his hand against his forehead. "I can't believe this is happening to me... When am I going to wake up from this fucking nightmare."

Giselle's shaking her head and taking a seat on the bed, crossing her legs. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She whispers and Frank moves his attention to her. "If you love me you'd see pass the fact that I used to be a man." She lets out a short breath when she finishes speaking.

"I already told you it doesn't fucking work that way!" Frank hollers, slamming his fist against the wall and Giselle jolts in fear as a loud shriek leaves her mouth.

"I can't marry you. I'm not going to fucking marry a fuckin'... A tranny." He's grabbing his coat and Giselle hops off the bed.

"W-what?" she grabs Frank's shoulder. "Frankie, don't go." she's walking with him to the door; her hand still on his shoulder.

His heart drops when he hears the pleading in her voice. "I can't keep myself here with you... I might do something I'll regret. I'm going to my mother's house," and she's letting her hand fall to her side as her other hand clutches onto the blanket covering her body. 

Frank's getting into his car and he can see her; she's staring at him through the window and all Frank can think is: 'And here I thought you were the perfect package'.


	2. Are you satisfied

Frank's at his mothers house and he tells her about Giselle. Her eyes kind of go wide and her mouth drops in shock. She doesn't really know what to say because she doesn't believe it at first. Giselle's a very pretty, curvy woman, with a very girly personality. They've never suspected her of being a... _He_.

"I freaked out on her, ma... I mean, she lied to me. That's something that no one should ever hide." Frank's seated at the dinging room table, sipping on a cup of warm coffee.

"Well, uh... Sweetie, she's not a man anymore. She's a woman. I mean, just look at her. Who would have ever guessed." Linda shrugs, going to the stove and starts making more coffee.

Frank's setting the mug down on the table gently and he's letting out a frustrated sigh. "I proposed to her, mom. I fucking... I don't know what to do. I'm gonna' have to break up with her. It's not going to work."

Linda glares at Frank and shakes her head, "So that's it, Frank? You're going to leave her because she wasn't born a woman?"

"Uh, yeah. I want kids. I can't have kids with her..." Frank still can't believe he's calling Giselle a 'she'. "Plus, she lied to me. That's something you're supposed to tell someone on the first date."

"You have to think about how she feels. D'you think she would have been comfortable saying, 'Oh by the way I use to be a man. Do you still want to be with me?' think about that." Linda turns off the stove and moves the coffee pot aside. "I like Giselle, she's a very straight forward, intelligent girl. I thought you liked her too."

"I did. I liked _her_. Not _him_." Frank stands up and turns to go up stairs.

He couldn't believe his mother was siding with... That man.

He opens the door to his old teenage bedroom and throws himself down on the bed. The sheets are clean and folded neatly. He has this tickle in his chest and he's too busy being all manly and pissed off to notice that it's the aching in his heart... He misses _her_. 

He rolls over onto his back and looks up at the ceiling.

He remembers when he first met Giselle. It was through his long term friend, Shaun. They had been in a band together called 'Pency Prep' and Giselle was Shaun's friend from college. 

He invited Giselle to one of their shows and introduced Frank to her. It was love at first sight. He liked her jet black hair, her smile, her laugh, and her clothes. He liked that she didn't look like she belonged. She was too happy to be around such drunk punks, but she didn't care. She hopped and cheered and even sang along to some of the songs. 

They got together after the show and walked around outside, going into a star bucks. She offered to buy him a coffee and he declined, telling her he doesn't drink caffiene so late at night. She laughed at him and went to go buy herself one.

She laughed a lot back then, mainly at the things Frank said and did. He liked that he entertained her, but it started to become serious after their fourth date.

It was at the movies and she was crying at some scene, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Frank turned to her and she kind of snapped out of it immediately, whispering something like, 'I'm such a baby...' and Frank did it. He kissed her mouth and she pressed into it. He was surprised, very surprised in fact because it was their fourth date and all Frank's done was throw his coat over her shoulders when she got cold and bought her a ton of roses and coffee. 

Frank whips out his cell and looks into the screen. A photo of Giselle sleeping is his background and he sighs, shaking his head. 

He's going through his phone and he's got a few text messages from his friends and an old picture message he never deleted from Giselle. It's a photo of a kid in her class, eating paste and she's got her hand sticking out for him to give it to her. It's adorable and Frank had replied with a, 'lmfao, he's gonna' get sick :p'. 

He wants to call her, because now he's looking through his photos, most of them are of Giselle cooking, sleeping, grading papers and just fucking smiling-- being herself... But then he remembers. She's not a woman. She's a man.

He tosses his phone and he lets it hit the floor, the screen occupied with a photo of him and Giselle kissing.

* * *

She's sitting in the kitchen, at the dining table, over a cup of coffee. She's sliding the ring Frank proposed to her with on and off her finger, fingering the diamond. 

She can't believe she told Frank, but she had to. Frank was going on with the 'kid' topic again and she couldn't keep hiding her past from him... To keep his hopes up. She loves him too much to do that to him.

Her tears keep coming every time she thinks about him. His brown chestnut hair, his smile, his laugh and his clothes. She misses the way he makes a joke out of everything and how he's just a genuinely happy man.

The way he reacted... She's never seen him so angry. He's never been that angry with her or anything before. It surprised her to say the least. The way he pushed her away and yelled and fucking punched the wall. She was so scared. She didn't know he'd get _that_ mad. She thought Frank loved her. 

_Thought_...

She's getting up and making her way back to the bedroom. The house is still decorated and she's got this swelling pain in her chest that makes her want to throw herself off a building and just end it all. She doesn't want to be reminded of Frank right now.

She drops down on the bed and leans over her pillow, pressing her face into it. Her feet rub up against the spot where Frank's supposed to be laying and she sighs inwardly, reaching to pet his pillow.

She knows she should call him. Call him and apologize, but she's afraid of how he'll respond to her. So she decides to not call. He needs to cool down and be a lone to think about everything that just happened, clear his mind and come up with a solution. Even if it means breaking up. Giselle decides it's Frank's decision.

She turns on her side and grabs her cell phone. She's got a text from her brother and a couple of friends. She decides to ignore it and stare into her screen, the background image is of Frank flexing in a macho-man pose. He's in his boxers and his hair is pushed back off his face. He had just gotten out the shower when she took it of him. 

She smiles at the memory and goes through some old messages. 

'I love you baby and I can't wait to see you' Frank.

'I miss you so much' Frank.

'I've got such a fucking headache, but thinking about you is making me feel better :)' Frank.

'When I get home I'm going to ravish you with kisses<3' Frank.

She smiles when she reads them. They're all pretty recent and it makes her feel like she's never going to recieve anymore texts like that. It makes her sad, but she tries thinking the best out of this bad situation... 

_Frank's going to come back home and he's going to love me again._

A girl can dream, right?

* * *

It's the next morning and Frank's blinking open his eyes. A strip of light peering out through the curtains hits him in the face. He stiffles out a yawn and turns over on his back and sits up a bit, strettching his arms out and then moving off the bed.

He can see the blinking red light on his black berry and he reaches over and scoops it off the ground, bringing the phone to his face.

 _Mikey_...

"Fuck..." Frank presses the little box and scrolls to the message.

'I got a call from Giselle, she was in tears. What the fuck did you do to her?' Mikey.

Frank runs his fingers through his hair and presses the 'reply' button.

'I didn't do anything to HIM.' and he sends it with that, not caring about what Mikey will say back. 

His phone rings in the next minute and he looks into the caller ID. 

"When were you planning on telling me your 'sister' was a fucking man, huh?" Frank says as soon as he answers the call. "That's really fucked up that you guys would hide it from me."

"We didn't think it mattered! You love her, right? Should it matter she was born a man?" Mikey asks, his voice rising in anger. "What the fuck did you say to her? She fucking called me up this morning crying, telling me you left to your moms. She's distraught, Frank. I've never heard her so upset."

"She's distraught?! What the fuck about me, and yes, Michael. It does matter! I'm not gay and all this time I was with a... A fucking man! You don't understand because you're married to a real woman. Giselle isn't a real woman. Her fuckin' birth name is Gerard Arthur Way not Giselle Autumn Way. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Frank's pointing to himself even though Mikey can't see him.

"She's a woman, Frank. She's a fucking girl so stop calling her a man." Mikey spat and Frank laughs. "You're fucking lucky you have my sister in your fucking life, Iero. She's more woman than any biological girl you'll ever be with or you've ever been with. Don't you fucking forget that," and with that Mikey hangs up.

* * *

Frank misses her. He fucking misses her and it's only been three days. She hasn't sent him any text messages and he hasn't any either. They're both afraid to talk to each other and it's pathetic. Frank knows she'll be _happy_ to talk to him (he's positive about that), but he's not sure if he'll be just as excited.

He's gotten calls from Shaun, Bert, Mikey, and Ray. They're all telling him to get over it. Giselle is a woman. She's not a man, but when they say it like that Frank just gets even more upset. He couldn't look at Giselle the same way again and that scared him because he really _really_ likes her.

Right now Frank's debating with himself. Giselle is the second woman he's ever been with and he's afraid he might lose her. He lost his previous girlfriend of five years, but he can really care less about her. Giselle's important to him.

He pulls his phone to his face and goes through his phone book and presses Giselle's name; he does it hesitantly, but manages to hold the black berry against his ear without dropping it.

He's breathing in and out as the phone rings; once, twice, three times before he hears Giselle's nasally voice greet him with a low, 'hey'.

"Uh," he starts, "G-Giselle, um, it's me, Frank..." He mentally smacks himself because, duh, Giselle has caller ID. She knows it's him. "I'm calling and I think we should talk. Like _men_ , I mean... Fuck. I mean as a couple." He definitely wants to punch himself in the face right now.

"Frank, first let me say this... It's your choice. You either stay with me or you don't. I've been talking with Mikey and he says I don't deserve the way you and men I've dated before you have treated me and he's right. I don't. There's a man out there who won't t care about my past, and if you don't care then that's great, but how long will that last?" He hears her sniff and he knows she's crying; she's an emotional wreck and Frank wishes he can hold her right now.

"G, I fucking love you." Frank leans against his bedroom door. "I fucking proposed to you, man. You know I love you, but it just freaked me out. I didn't know. You're too fucking believable."

"I'm a woman, Frank. Of course it's believable." She hisses, "I love you too, but you're just so goddamn ignorant. The way you talked me last time was just fucking horrible. You told me the wedding is off and you put your hands on me. For fucks sake there's a hole in our wall." 

"Listen. You've gotta put yourself in my shoes. Think about it." He hears her sigh and Frank continues, "I mean, three years, dude? Really? You don't fucking keep secrets like that. I'm not a fuckin' fag--Okay, I mean... I'm not gay. I like women who are... Women."

"Fucking hell..." Giselle sobs and Frank doesn't understand why she's being so dramatic. He's apologizing and she should accept it because he's trying. "You still don't get it? I. Am. Not. A. Man. I'm not a fucking boy, a he, a him, I'm a fucking grown woman. Stop calling me gay, I'm not gay either. I'm a straight woman, Frank. Fucking get it through your fucking head."

"Listen to yourself. It's ridiculous!" Frank hollers, "Three days ago, remember? You were like 'Frank, I'm not a real woman'. What was that suppose to mean?"

" _Well_ ," she starts, "how else was I gonna' tell you? There's no other way for me to explain myself. I know I'm not a man, but you don't."

Frank lets out a deep sigh of frustration. He shouldn't have called her. He should have just left her a text with hearts and a sorry ass apology saying: 'I miss you', 'I love you', 'please take me back. I was wrong', but she'd still probably find a reason to bitch at him anyways.

"Y'know, I was calling to apologize and fuck... You've ruined it with your fucking preaching." Frank can hear her moving around the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of something. "You've got anything to add before you finish the sermon?"

"Yes, I do." She's drinking, most likely grape juice; her favorite. "One of these days you'll fucking understand, but it'll be too late, Frank. Too fucking late and you'll beat yourself up about it. You'll go 'oh, damn... She was right, she was fucking right and now I can't get her back'."

"You are right, stupid." Frank says immaturely and Giselle scoffs. "I'm not telling you you're wrong. I just need time to adjust."

"Adjust to what, Frank? My fake vagina?" She sounds hurt. She has every right.

"There you go again. If you're a real woman then why is your vagina fake?" Frank walks down the stairs of his mothers house and goes to sit on the couch.

"You're a typical ignorant ass hole. I was born a man, yes. I can't hide that fact, but I was meant to be a girl. I never felt comfortable in my own skin and I didn't want to live like that because that wasn't who I was... I got my operation and now I am who I am. I'm fucking happy. I really am, but it's men like you who make me feel like I'm a fucking boy dressing up like a woman, so I may say things that imply that, yes, I was in fact born with a fucking penis."

"Gosh, shut the fuck up. Shut up. Stop your goddamn bitching! If you're a fucking real woman you shouldn't have told me you were a fucking _transsexual_. Fuck!" Frank sees his mother and she's looking over to Frank, her eye brows raised in confusion. She mouths Giselle's name and Frank nods, rolling his eyes.

"Well, would you have rather we waited until you fucked me without a condom and wondered why we couldn't have children? Or until you saw my business down there and freaked out? Give me your answer."

"Not everyone's the fucking same, Giselle. You could have made something up." Frank crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs his shoulders. "Y'know... If you're a real woman and all."

"Stop mocking me! Just stop!" Her voice breaks. "You're the one who said I shouldn't have kept it a secret!"

"Well, what I don't know can’t fucking hurt me, now can it?" Frank says heartlessly and Giselle goes quiet on the other end.

"It hurts you... To know that I'm transgender, Frank?" She whispers after a moment of silence and Frank's thinking about what he had said.

"If you feel that way then you should just leave me... Come by and pick up all your stuff and the fucking ring you gave me." He hears the sound of the ring clinking on the granite counters. "If we're finished... You can go be with some other girl, a girl who can give you children, since that's all you care about."

Before Frank can say anything back she's hanging up, not even bothering to give him a chance to apologise.

* * *

He goes another two days without seeing Giselle's beautiful face or hearing her voice and it's killing him. He feels like he needs to do something, like fucking wash his car, or paint a picture because if he doesn't keep himself occupied he'll kill himself.

It's hard for him to realize that they are in fact 'officially' over and yet he doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't want to think that, yes, they are no longer engaged and their relationship is ruined because of him and how ignorant he his and how it's too hard for him to just love Giselle for who she is.

He's getting into his car and heading to his and Giselle's house. She left him a half assed one sentence text saying: 'come get ur stuff 2day'. It didn't seem like it was from her. She usually adds a smile. or an explanation mark with hearts, and just pure joy, but she didn't do it this time.

He's making turns on streets that lead him to their chocolate colored house. He's staring at the newly painted door. It's red now instead of the natural bronze they had before; he knows Giselle painted it herself. She paints when she's upset. Frank wouldn't be surprised if the inside of the house was a new color too.

Frank pulls out his pack of Marlboros; he drags one stick out before he fetches his lighter from his back pocket. He's lighting up, cupping his hand around the flame as he balances the cancer stick in between his lips. 

He starts to walk up the stone path way and when he pulls his keys from his pocket he hears her voice; she's on the phone and she might be talking to her mother, or Mikey, because she sounds personal.

When he turns the lock he pushes the door open and then shuts it behind him, quietly. "I've got enough money, mom, I'm fine. Tell daddy not to worry about it. If anything comes to worse I'll find a roommate." He hears her say and it's fucking sad. He never thought he'd ever hear words like that leave Giselle's mouth.

"Uh," Frank mumbles, his cigarette hanging limply in between his lips; he's taking his shades off and stuffing his hands in his tight jeans. "M'here tuh geh muh stuff." he says, not bothering to move his cigarette from between his lips.

Giselle's sitting on the couch and she's looking over her shoulder; her hairs up in a messy bun at the top of her head. She's wearing a Madonna T-shirt and little cut-off denim shorts; her legs are crossed and she's got these hot pink stilettos on as if she just came back from a party.

"Hold on, mom," she pushes her phone away from her ear and stands up; her pale legs are long and Frank backs up when she walks around him and goes into the garage. "Here are some boxes." She comes out with two and sets them on the ground.

"Thanks..."

She nods her head and goes back to her spot on the couch, "Yeah, I'm still here... No, it's just Frank." She's talking to her mom.

Frank slips his shades back on and burns out his cigarette on the full ash tray sitting on the island of the kitchen. He spots the ring Giselle had set down on the counter; he grabs it and pushes it into his front pocket.

"Yeah, Shaun's moving out of his cousin’s house so I'll ask him if anything... Don't worry about it, mom. I'm fine. Really." Giselle says and Frank's walking past her and into the bedroom. He glances at her face and she's got little to no make-up on; her lips are pink and she's wearing foundation to cover up the bags under her eyes. She doesn't look as bad as she feels. 

Frank's happy to see his bed, his PlayStation , and his DVD collection. He just wants to lay on the bed and fucking play video games, but he cant. Giselle probably wants him out of the house as soon as possible. She doesn't even want to look at him.

He's going to the walk in closet and on his way he spots the dent on the wall. The dent he made when he punched it. He feels like a monster, like a fucking idiot-ass hole. He shouldn't have reacted that way.

What he should have done was kept his arms around Giselle and tell her he loves her and it didn't matter if she was a transgender. He loves her for who she is, not what she is. He loves her no matter what, but now... It didn't seem that way. He understands if Giselle didn't even want to talk to him at all anymore... After everything he said to her...

Giselle's ending the call with her mother and she's getting up, making her way into the bedroom where Frank was grabbing his stuff and setting them into the boxes. "Isn't it funny...?" She asks, taking a seat on the bed. 

Frank looks up at her from his spot on the ground, "No," he shakes his head, "it's not funny."

"Yeah, it is..."

"What's funny about this, huh?" Frank asks, pulling his sun glasses off his face; he's laying it on the ground next to him.

"Well, I recall you telling me you love me... And that you'd love me forever. It's funny how things turn out. Like... I would had never guessed it'd end this way." She crosses her thin pale legs and Frank stands up to grab his pillow off the bed.

"I do love you. That doesn't change." He hesitates to throw his pillow into the box.

She's folds her lips together and moves her eyes down to her thighs. "I love you too..." She nods. "But if you don't want to be with me then that's fine. I decided that I shouldn't fight for men like you anymore. I cant force you to stay with me if you don't want to."

"I wanna stay with you, babe." Frank grabs her hand and she shakes her head. "Yes... I fucking do. I was trying to apologize to you the last time we spoke on the phone, but... But it came out wrong. I'm a dick and I don't want to lose you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and that still hasn't changed."

"I don't want to keep you here... If it'll make you miserable," she's pulling her hand away from Frank's. "Later on in life you'll want children and I wont be able to give them to you. I'm not... I can't satisfy you." She's speaking softly, on the verge of tears.

"Nothing that involves you will ever make me miserable... And the whole kids thing, we can adopt. We can do that instead." Frank takes a seat next to Giselle and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I love you so much." 

"D'you wanna be with me?" She asks, grabbing Frank's hand and pulls it into her lap. "Because I wanna hear you say it... To know you mean it."

"Yes... I really do. I want to be with you. I wanna marry you." He pulls the ring out from his pocket and grabs her hand. "I want us to be with each other because we want to. That's all that matters." He slips the ring on her ring finger and she's smiling, looking into Frank's eyes.

"Me too... I really want this to work." Her free hand comes to rest on Frank's cheek and she pulls him into a tender kiss. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

Frank smiles and he's thinking to himself, ' _She really is the perfect package_ '.

_Fin_


End file.
